No quiero seguir llorando
by Winned
Summary: Aquel amor, el que le trajo tanto sufrimiento a mi corazón, más de lo que alguna vez llegase a imaginar… término con solo decir unas sencillas palabras… lo que mas anhelaba mi corazón en ese momento, fue que intentase detenerme… y rogara por mi perdón…


**POV DE COURTNEY **

_…Es mortificante…_

_._

_._

_._

_…ya no quiero…_

_._

_._

_._

_…que dejes de verme…_

_._

_._

_._

…-… Courtney… ya no llores más...- Insistió golpeando suavemente la puerta…

-¡ESTOY BIEN! ¡SOLO DEJAME TRANQUILA!- grite sentada del otro lado intentando parar de llorar… pero era inevitable… ¿¡Como pudo hacerme algo tan bajo como eso!...

…-…si estas tan bien como dices, entonces abre la puerta…

…-… ¡NO QUIERO, LARGATE!

.

.

.

…-… Courtney…- …murmuro…

.

.

.

…-… ¿¡Por qué… la trajiste aquí!... ¡¿POR QUE TENIA QUE SER PRECISAMENTE AQUÍ? ¡Y EN MI CAMA, NO TIENES DIGNIDAD ALGUNA!...- … ¿Cómo puede ser un ser humano… tan cruel?...

.

.

.

…-… te explicare todo, abre la puerta bebe…- insistió tocando nuevamente la puerta…

…-¡NO QUIERO OIRTE DECIR MAS MENTIRAS, SOLO VETE! ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! ¡SOLO VE Y MUERETE!... – grite con gran dolor en mi corazón, cada lagrima que resbalaba por mis mejillas era como un asido que me quemase por dentro…

…había perdido la poca confianza que aun le tenía…

…ya no quería verlo… ya no mas…

.

.

.

…-… por favor… ¡Solo vete!…- …murmure aun en llanto….-… ¡Quiero estar sola!… ¡Al menos respeta eso!… ¡Te lo ruego!…- las lagrimas fluían cada vez más rápido, no importaba con qué frecuencia las limpiara de mi rostro, por que otras llegaban para continuar… y seguir resbalando por mi mejillas…

.

.

.

…-… Courtney… si me voy, no regresare…

…-…

…-… y no volveré por ti…

.

.

.

…-… Duncan… yo… ¡Yo quiero casarme con alguien que me ame! ¡Y tener una bonita casa con jardín! ¡Quiero que en ella jueguen mis niños con el perro, mientras yo le prepare la comida al hombre con la que decida permanecer el resto de mi vida! ¡No quiero seguir actuando como una masoquista y sufrir más de lo que ya sufro estando a tu lado! ¡Si quieres saltar de un puente ve y hazlo! ¡Pero yo no saltare contigo!…

.

.

.

…-…Courtney…

.

.

.

… lentamente cerré mis ojos, dejando escapar de ellos un par de lágrimas… con suerte, serian las ultimas que derramaría por el…-… así que ya no vuelvas más… porque desde ahora las puertas estarán cerradas para ti…

.

.

.

…-… ¿Entonces…se acabo?...

.

.

.

.

.

…-… adiós, Duncan…

.

.

.

…-…-… cuando finalmente deje de oír su voz junto con el irritante sonido que provocaba al tocar la puerta… fue cuando verdaderamente lo entendí…se había ido… y nunca jamás regresaría…

.

.

.

_Aquel amor, el que le trajo tanto sufrimiento a mi corazón, más de lo que alguna vez llegase a imaginar… término con solo decir unas sencillas palabras…_

_… creí que intentaría detenerme y rogaría por mi perdón, que dejaría las drogas y la bebida…_

_… y dejaría de verla a ella en frente de mis narices… _

_…en el fondo de mi corazón rogaba porque lo hiciese, pero al igual sabia que jamás lo aria… _

_…nunca fue su "estilo" pelear por una mujer, teniendo tantas a su alrededor… siendo una diferente cada noche… _

_…el siempre me diría… "no vale la pena"…_

_…pero ahora…_

_._

_._

_._

_… jamás volverá a pronunciar mi nombre…_

_._

_._

_._

_… me pregunto… si en verdad todos nuestros momentos juntos… fueron tan solo… un simple pasatiempo para el… _

_._

_._

_._

_…me pregunto… si llegara el día en el que ame a alguien… más de lo que lo ame a él…_

_._

_._

_._

_…me pregunto… si algún día llegare a ser verdaderamente feliz…_

_._

_._

_._

_… me pregunto… que hubiese pasado… si nunca hubiese terminado con una relación tan disfuncional como la nuestra…_

_._

_._

_. _

_…y me pregunto… que hubiese pasado si en ese tiempo… él en verdad me amase y nunca me hubiese traicionado… _

_._

_._

_._

_…Si nunca me hubiese mudado de ese pequeño departamento… ¿Acaso el hubiese regresado?..._

_._

_._

_._

_…Su recuerdo siempre me causa dolor y arrepentimiento…_

_._

_._

_._

_…No espero que regrese a mí, y aunque lo hiciese… seguramente no regresaría a su lado…_

_._

_._

_._

_…pero le pediría una vez más… que me explique el porqué de las cosas… _

_._

_._

_._

_….para que así su recuerdo no sea tan doloroso… como lo es ahora…_

_._

_._

_._

_…entre todas las preguntas que tengo preparadas para ese momento… esperaría con más ansias la respuesta de esta…_

_._

_._

_._

_… ¿Alguna vez… en verdad me amaste?... _

_._

_._

_. _


End file.
